The present invention relates to a holder for a bank card, credit card, identity card, access control card and the like thin-walled card.
A holder for thin-walled cards of this type is known comprising a compartment having a compartment mouth at a shorter edge for receiving the card.
This type of holder is described in German Patent G 91 03 928, which has a flat compartment which encloses the thin-walled bank card, credit card, access control card, identity card or the like. These cards are inserted in the comparatively shorter edge of the compartment. The holder made as a single plastic piece from comparatively stiff plastic material which acts as a protective jacket for the card stored in it. To again take out the card inserted in the compartment, the known holder has a gripping opening in one of its side panels which is large enough so that the inserted card can be engaged with the thumb and can be pushed laterally. In the vicinity of the gripping opening the card is thus comparatively accessible, so that no magnetic strip or the like sensitive element which is easily damaged can be arranged on the card at that unprotected position.